


See

by Helvirago



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-16
Updated: 2002-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helvirago/pseuds/Helvirago
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex dances, Clark opens his eyes.  (Clark is 16, so I've marked this underage - though Tom Welling never managed to make him look or act like a teenager.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	See

**Author's Note:**

> Essentially a very long PWP. Great thanks to AS, JK and N, the Os, and Jenn. There is a soundtrack, if you're curious, but if you're not, don't bother -- it's not a songfic: Massive Attack's "Teardrop,", Melissa Ferrick's "Drive", and Rob Zombie's "Living Dead Girl".

## See

by Hel

[]()

* * *

The October air felt cool through Clark's new clothes, and he told himself that was why he was shivering as they walked up to the club. This was all so weird, but he wasn't going to let Lex see him nervous, not after Lex had gone out of his way to do all this for him. Birthdays, after all, are the times for new things, and Lex had seemed determined to fill the day up with new things. New clothes, new shoes, new look, new experiences, new ID that said he was three years older. The lie was burning up his back pocket, but the bouncer didn't even ask for it, just took one look at Lex and put the bands around their wrists and waved them into the darkness behind him. 

Lex paid, and Clark let his eyes adjust, trying not to look _too_ wide-eyed and astonished. What of the club he could see was dark and smoky and full of people wearing even less clothing than he was. The music was really, _really_ loud here--there seemed to be a different song playing in each of the rooms leading off of the entryway. He jumped a little when Lex touched his arm, and Lex grinned, obviously pleased by the look on his face. 

Lex did like showing him new things, after all. Maybe wide-eyed wasn't all that bad. 

Lex leaned in close against his ear and shouted, "Let's look around," and Clark nodded and followed him into a sporadically lit room with something loud and vaguely familiar playing. The floor was full of people in leather and mesh and vinyl, and Clark was suddenly glad Lex had waved away his arguments and picked out Clark's new clothes himself. Yeah, the vinyl pants were tighter than he was used to and moved strangely against his skin, but he'd have looked like an idiot in jeans here. And he'd blushed and wanted to cross his arms over his chest when he'd put on the mesh shirt, but Lex had looked at it and nodded like some numbers had added up properly, and Clark hadn't been able to disappoint him by refusing. Now he saw the logic to it--he sort of blended in here. 

Well, not exactly blended. People were looking at him, and he fidgeted a little. They could probably tell how out-of-place he felt, and--oh god, he'd forgotten about the makeup. He'd really fought hard about that, made Lex pull out all the stops and seriously guilt-trip him into it, and he knew he would have outright pouted if that weren't impossible when Lex was putting lipstick on him. The lipstick had felt so strange going on that he'd had to concentrate on not shivering, and then on not flinching when Lex put eyeliner on him--invulnerable though his skin was, he didn't much want to test if it applied to his eyes as well. Then Lex had turned him to the mirror, and he'd looked... not that bad, actually. Not like a girl, not like a guy wearing makeup, just like Clark but with maybe slightly bigger eyes. Redder lips. Kind of weird, but not necessarily bad. And Lex had had this strange look on his face--like when he'd seen the shirt but ratcheted up a few notches, like he was proud of himself and proud of Clark, and Clark thought maybe he could go along with this. 

Then they'd been busy getting ready to go and talking about his parents' reaction to the idea--they'd been reluctant about Clark staying with Lex in Metropolis for a weekend, but they'd given in because it was his _birthday_ , after all, and he hadn't even told them about the club--and he'd completely forgotten about the makeup until just now. 

Still, that was then. Now he was out in public, and people could probably tell he had lipstick on. He wanted to bury his face in his hands, but his eye was caught by some guy waving at Lex... a guy wearing three times more makeup than Clark had on. He didn't seem to be trying to look like a girl, either, so obviously this was just one more new thing. One more thing that Lex knew better than he did, and he should just relax and go along with it. 

There wasn't much point in trying to talk over the heavy music, so he just watched the people hurling themselves around the dance floor like they wanted to break something. It was pretty cool, sort of like a movie or something, with random lights on the dance floor and occasional glimpses of faces, screwed up in concentration or slack in some kind of ecstasy or watching other people. If he sort of zoned out, the music and the people blended together somehow, not like sound and sight, but more like feeling. Like something happening in time with his heartbeat. 

He shook it off as Lex tugged at his arm again and they moved into another room. Lex got himself a drink and Clark a bottle of water and settled onto a bar stool. The music here had more melody, and the people seemed to be wearing even less clothing. Clark nearly choked on his water when he noticed one woman wearing pants and black x's over her nipples and nothing else. He could feel the blush creeping up his face and looked away--to where two other women, wearing more, were nearly having sex on the dance floor. Now he knew he was blushing, and out of the corner of his eye he could see Lex grinning at him. 

Lex took pity on him and suggested a game of pool, and Clark followed him into what looked more like a lounge. There was no dance floor, but more light, which meant he could _see_ the people in scraps of clothing much better. But mostly he could concentrate on the game and only stare at people out of the corner of his eye, and after a couple of games he felt almost comfortable here. Almost. People were waiting for the table, so he and Lex surrendered it and went back to the other room. 

Somehow he hadn't thought of Lex dancing. Sure, sure, dance club, but... it hadn't entered his mind. He thought Lex would be the type to watch, really. That's what Lex did--watch--and Clark hadn't realized how much he'd gotten used to Lex watching him until they were here and Lex was sweeping his eyes over all the people in... scarily little clothing, and Clark could feel himself blushing again. Then Lex turned to him and mouthed "Time to dance," and he was pulled out into the middle of the mass of people. 

Jesus, so many people, he'd barely realized, and the clothing they were wearing was shiny and uncomfortable-looking under the dim flashing lights, and oh fuck, he had no idea how to dance. 

But Lex did. Sweet god. Lex's eyes were closed and he was starting to move, slowly but perfectly in time to the music, somehow like liquid. Clark wouldn't have thought the human body moved like that, and he didn't realize he was standing still on the dance floor and staring like an idiot until Lex's eyes were open again. Clark started to blush and look away, but Lex took his hand and moved--god--flush up against him, one arm wrapped around his waist, hand resting on the small of his back, moving Clark with him. 

Clark had about two seconds to think about someone seeing them before he registered the smooth feel of Lex's jacket through the mesh on his chest and the warmth of the hand on his back, and how... how... how they were moving. Then he couldn't think about anything outside of the two of them. 

And he focused on Lex's eyes and let Lex move his body. 

The music was like a weight, bass pulsing through his bones and through Lex's body into him where they touched, the leather shifting just slightly against his chest. It was weirdly like a dream, and he felt helpless to do anything but watch Lex's eyes, be trapped in them, and move against him for long moments while the song built around them. 

Lex's hands slid over Clark, smoothing under his arms and around his sides, and Lex shifted his weight away, which was obviously unfair given that Clark had lost the power of speech and independent movement. But Lex was moving, his jacket still rubbing against Clark's nipples and his legs still shifting against Clark's, sensitized under the vinyl he'd found so uncomfortable until just now. Lex's hands were sliding down his sides and Lex's body was sliding too, leaning back and curving and turning in ways that really shouldn't be possible, and then one hand was against Clark's back and the other on his chest, and he was urging Clark's body to curve back until he was arched like a bow. And it was like surrender, so odd that this Lex should know so well what Clark's body could do under that sharp gaze. 

Lex pulled Clark's body back up against his own, and Clark's eyes fastened on his lips, slightly open and occasionally wetted by a quick pink tongue. Clark swallowed against a suddenly dry mouth and felt his cock stir, but couldn't quite summon up the worry that the tightness of his pants really required, just hoped desperately that Lex wouldn't feel it and pull away. 

And then Lex pushed one hand hard against his lower back and ground his hips against Clark's, and he _must_ have felt it. Then he pulled away--but only to turn, taking Clark's arms and wrapping them around his own chest and waist, and all Clark had to do was follow the slow waves of Lex's body and try not to come in his pants. 

God, should bodies move like that? Clark heard himself groan, thanked whatever powers there were that the music was too loud for anyone to hear -- but Lex's ear was about an inch from his mouth, and Lex heard. Clark saw a slow, sly smile slip over the visible half of Lex's face and off again. Lex's eyes fell half-closed as he just rocked them, slow like a dream, wrapped in this syrup-smooth music, and his ass was pressing back into Clark's cock and it wasn't fair at all, because there was no way... 

"Lex..." and his voice came out broken and breathy and pleading, and Lex smiled that slow smile again and turned his face halfway toward him, eyes still nearly closed. 

"Hmm?" 

Clark thought, god, I can't, this is too embarrassing, I'll just... but there really wasn't another option, short of humping Lex on the dance floor, and his cock jumped at the thought. He had to close his eyes for a moment, Lex still held tight against him and moving like something boneless. 

"I have to... I can't..." and Lex wasn't offering any help at all, just smiling back at him like Clark was telling him a good bedtime story. Clark swallowed again, felt his hips jerk just a little, not enough to see (please please please), but enough to stretch Lex's smile wider. Clark let out a jerky laugh and whispered, "I need some water." 

And Lex actually opened his eyes enough to look at him, gave a smile that relieved the strangeness Clark only just realized he'd been feeling. It was as though his friend had been replaced by this half-animal made of something other than bone and muscle, but this was Lex again, suddenly and wrenchingly, but still moving like the dreams Clark had while half-asleep. Lex moved away, which oh god wasn't fair but also presented a whole new problem in terms of visibility. Lex stripped off his jacket and handed it to Clark--like that wasn't obvious. Clark suddenly realized he hadn't really gotten a look at what Lex was wearing tonight. Tight and clinging and stretching and Lex wiped sweat off his brow with the back of one hand and Clark realized it made perfect sense for him to take off his jacket. Smart Lex. Wonderful smart Lex, to think like that, to move like that... and Clark remembered _why_ he was holding the jacket and moved it as casually as he could in front of his erection. 

"Get two bottles. Money's in the right pocket. I'll find you after this song." And Lex was moving again, and Clark walked off the floor, jostled by exposed skin and slippery black clothing. It was like being surrounded by sex, this place, like breathing it, and water sounded like a vaguely exotic concept. He made it to the bar without incident, soothed the bartender's skeptical eyebrow by asking for water, and turned back toward the floor... where Lex was swaying and circling and exposing rather more muscles than Clark had ever imagined he had. 

Muscles shifted and bunched under his skin like living things, and his eyes were mostly closed, and no one, _no one_ came anywhere near jostling him. His space was his own, and he... writhed was the only word Clark could come up with, writhed standing up, arms weaving the air in front of him and torso stretching and arcing, and Clark was ridiculously happy for the jacket on his lap. He had no idea how he'd manage to give it back to Lex. 

And then--finally--the song ended, and Clark was relieved that his dick might get a rest but sorry to lose the sight of Lex moving like something dirty and beautiful. 

Lex worked his way over to Clark, and Clark could see the sweat glistening on his head and arms, the flush of his cheeks, and Clark started to wonder if there was a switch somewhere he could turn off, because it was going to be really inconvenient if _everything_ Lex did turned him on. He handed Lex his water without a word, struck dumb by the realization that he could smell Lex. Could breathe him in like air, and this was how Lex would look if they had sex and oh god, had he just thought that? 

Lex accepted the water with a smile and bent his head back, drinking half the water in three long swallows, and Clark was never ever going to be able to give the jacket back. Because now he'd actually let the thought be all the way formed, he couldn't _stop_ thinking it, and he wondered if Lex had ever given a blow job and if he'd be willing to teach Clark how. Suddenly Clark's mouth was dry - he thought he needed that, needed to see... If Lex's sweat tasted like it smelled. How Lex would look if Clark ran his fingers over the head of Lex's cock like he sometimes did his own. If he could make Lex go hard and speechless and off-balance like he was. 

Lex lowered the bottle and looked at him, looked a little confused--probably because Clark was staring at him like a moron, lips parted as he tried to imagine the feel of Lex in his mouth, and Clark felt himself blush, thanked god for dim lighting and cigarette smoke. 

"You okay, Clark?" Easy, friendly question, willing to let it go, and Clark wondered if that was what Lex wanted, tease and retreat as usual. Clark didn't want to push it, didn't want to make a bigger idiot of himself than he already had if Lex was just playing with him, but he didn't want to retreat. Wanted to see if he could answer all those questions. 

Clark licked his lips and noticed Lex's eyes dip to watch. That wasn't much of a sign, Lex always looked at his mouth when he talked, and so far he hadn't betrayed any willingness to do more than that. But then Clark hadn't been thinking about it before, hadn't gotten farther than the weird and quickly-pushed-aside thought that Lex sometimes looked like he wanted to kiss him. 

"Yeah," he said, and Lex looked up, startled, like he'd forgotten that he'd asked a question. And that was it, Clark knew now. Knew he could get the answers to any question he wanted. "Maybe we should go." Clark felt a smile stretch his face. 

Lex looked startled, but only for a moment. "Sure, if you want to. Let me just say goodbye to a couple of people." 

Clark nodded. "I'll meet you at the car?" Needed a few moments to catch his breath, to gather his thoughts away from the sight of all that skin and that tight mouth... which he was staring at again. He jerked his eyes back up to Lex's to see him nod and turn away. 

Clark forged his way through the crowd to the door and felt the cool autumn air as a shock against his over-sensitized skin. He took a deep breath, trying to shake off the sour scent of sweat and alcohol and smoke and sex that followed him out onto the street. Needed to think a little, needed at least to remember where the hell the car was. That way. 

He walked the block to the car, letting himself process things a little, letting his erection subside. Leaned against the Porsche--couldn't believe Lex drove a _Porsche_ to this neighborhood--and asked himself: Was this what he wanted? Was he really ready to have sex with Lex? Nervous jump in his stomach, but no fear. Just a little anxiety about the unknown. Was he ready to suck Lex's cock? Unquestionably yes, and this wasn't helping the tight-pants situation any. But yes, he was beyond ready for that, had been ready for longer than he'd known there was a question. 

Two woman in vinyl and fishnets and dark lipstick passed by, clearly on their way to the club, and they both turned their heads back to watch him as they passed. That was weird, but now that he thought about it, he'd been getting little looks like that all night. He'd figured he looked out of place--too tall, young, ill at ease--but now that he'd started to think about it, he realized that the looks were like the look Lex had given him when he was getting ready. 

And Lex was turning the corner and heading for the car and there was a small hitch in his step when he saw Clark. Minute, tiny, unnoticeable if you didn't have some practice in perceiving things faster than normal, and he had exactly the same look on his face he'd had when Clark had reluctantly emerged from the bathroom in his new clothes. Look that Clark had seen but not _seen_ , just like he'd been not seeing a lot of looks, going way back to the day he met Lex. Lex looked like Clark was candy and Lex was trying to pretend he didn't like candy. 

It was overwhelming, just starting to think about how long Lex had been looking at him like that, and what it might have meant all those times. For the moment, it was enough just to realize that Lex liked looking at him, that this was something he had that _Lex_ wanted. 

Although that didn't explain why Lex was just standing there looking at him. "Clark?" 

"Yeah?" 

"You have the keys, you know." 

Oh, crap. Clark could feel himself blushing. Jacket, keys, right, no way Lex could carry much of anything in those pants, so... tight... Okay, bad time to start thinking about that, or he was never going to survive the ride home. He handed the jacket back to Lex with a wry smile. 

"I forgot." 

* * *

In the car and driving, and neither of them seemed to have much to say. Clark watched the lights speed past, wondered if he was really ready for this. Grinned a little at his own reflection. Yeah. He gradually became aware of the music, the bass not as heavy as in the club, but rhythmic. Just guitar and low, growly women's voices. 

It was weirdly quiet except for that, too late for regular traffic but too early for the bar rush. He couldn't remember Lex being quiet for this long in all the time he'd known him. Lex was always talking, moving, testing. Clark wondered what kind of noise he'd make when Clark took Lex's cock and rested it on his lower lip, how much he'd move, how... bad, bad, bad. He couldn't start thinking about this now if he wanted to get back to the apartment without making a fool of himself. Conversation. Music. Something. 

"What--" and he cringed when he heard his voice crack a little. "What is this?" 

Lex looked confused for a minute, then a slow grin spread over his face. "Oh. Present from a friend. Dyke seduction music." He reached over and turned up the volume. It took Clark a while to actually hear the words, but--oh. The lyrics weren't exactly gender-specific, and... well. Suggestive. He looked out the window so Lex couldn't see him blushing. 

It was starting to look like the whole world was part of some conspiracy to make him think about sex. And, Christ, he was sixteen, he didn't really need the help! He felt like he was starting to overheat and rolled down the window to let the breeze in. Glanced over at Lex, who seemed to be tapping his foot under the steering column and shifting gears in time to the music. When the chorus came again, his tongue darted out and ran over his lower lip. Clark bit back a groan and turned back to the less-sexy traffic along the river. Please, please, please, let him get back to Lex's apartment without coming in his pants. He promised himself he wouldn't back down, he'd find out what all those looks meant, but please... 

Finally, finally, they were at the building, and Clark amazingly hadn't done anything too embarrassing and his erection had actually gone down enough that he thought he'd be able to make it up to the apartment. Maybe. Assuming Lex didn't... move, or drink anything, or talk. Or stand in his line of sight. 

He got out of the car and took a deep breath, followed Lex in through the lobby, past the concierge, into the elevator. Small private quiet space. Space where no one would see if he pressed up against Lex's back and watched his face in the mirrored wall while he... no. Bad thought. Or, well, good thought, file it away. If nothing else, he'd be jacking off to that fantasy for months. 

Right. Distraction. "So... why do you even have an apartment in Metropolis, Lex? I didn't think you came into the city that often." 

"I don't, but it's nice to have someplace to stay other than my father's house when I do. Especially if I'm entertaining." 

"Enter-- oh." Right, Clark, stupid. It's not like he would be sitting at home on a Friday night mooning over some pretty girl. He could go and get some pretty girl, take her home and... and... Clark wasn't so much liking this line of thought, but couldn't stop it. Victoria, probably, big stupid breasts and long legs he'd seen when he lifted her out of the bathtub, and Lex had probably touched every inch of her, run his tongue over that mole on her stomach and sucked on her dark pink nipples and... Argh. He was getting mad _and_ hard again. Had to stop thinking about this... 

"Um. So. How... often do you come into the city?" 

"Not often. I've done the Metropolis party scene. It doesn't interest me much anymore." 

"Wow. If you're bored with Metropolis, I guess Smallville's pretty much like... hell." Hell with big dumb farmkids who came and whined at him about high school crushes and stupid problems with their fathers, and this was taking care of his erection all right. 

"Actually, Smallville has turned out to have its own attractions. And it certainly hasn't been boring." Lex tossed a grin over at him. 

"Sure. What with all the mutants and freak disasters and mysterious deaths." Oh god, could this get any worse? Lex was always so nice about everything, but he was used to Metropolis, and Smallville was just... corn plus near-fatal encounters with mutants. Mutants Clark had caused. 

The elevator stopped, and Lex led the way down the carpeted hall. The paintings on the walls probably cost more than all of the Kents' furniture, and Clark felt even more out of his depth. 

"That's not what I mean, Clark. I'm actually enjoying Smallville. Is something wrong? You've been acting kind of strange all night. I'm sorry about the club. I should have known it would be weird for you." 

Great, now he was making Lex feel bad. "No, Lex, the club was fine! I had a good time!" Too good a time. 

Lex opened the door, threw a skeptical look over his shoulder as he walked in. "Right. Such a good time you wanted to leave at midnight." 

"Lex, no. Just... no, I was having a good time. Okay? Seriously. I just, um. Don't dance?" 

"Really? I thought you were doing pretty well." And Lex was giving him that sly smile again, and that meant things were going back to normal, or... normal plus sex. Which was what he wanted. Lex turned to the stereo, slipping off his jacket, and god, Clark had forgotten the way that shirt clung. 

"Oh, yeah, right. But God, Lex, how'd you learn to dance like that? That was... impressive." Oops, back off, retreat. "Um, I mean. People were watching you." 

"People were watching me, Clark, because they were thinking what a lucky bastard I am." And suddenly there was some serious music coming out of the walls all around him, saving him from the need to respond to that. Which was good, because he had no idea how. 

"Isn't it, um, a little late? I mean, aren't your neighbors going to get mad?" And Lex smirked over his shoulder, flipped the volume knob up. 

Pounding music, something like what the metalheads listened to under the bleachers, but it never sounded this good coming out of their boom boxes. Clark could feel the beat shaking through his new boots, making his clothes vibrate against his skin. Uh-oh. 

"Screw 'em." Lex shouted over the music, then grinned. "Actually, this place is pretty much soundproofed. Do you want some water?" 

"Um, yeah. Sure." Soundproofed, and Clark was starting to have some interesting thoughts about how much noise Lex could make... Lex wasn't helping, moving like that in leather pants, walking like he was stepping in between the notes, and the bass was starting to do some really disturbing things to the places where Clark's clothes touched his skin. 

Lex tossed him a bottle of water, and Clark wondered for the hundredth time if keeping individual bottles of water on hand was some weird rich thing. But then Lex tilted his head back, and Clark realized this was something he had really wanted to see again, Lex's lips wrapped around the neck and long white throat moving and torso under that shimmery material stretched up toward the bottle. 

He bit back a groan and fumbled with the cap of his bottle, barely managing not to crush the whole thing. Raised it to his lips and... it was a shock, like a reminder, weight on his lip like that, and he pressed down with the bottle a little before raising it and wrapping his lips around the cool glass. 

Swallowed several times, realizing how parched he'd gotten, and lowered the bottle to see Lex staring at him like... like that, like all those times he'd looked at Clark before, only more. Clark swallowed again, felt the music like an urging, and crossed the distance between them to look down at Lex. Music too loud for him to say anything anyway, and he just lowered his face and licked across Lex's startled mouth. 

Lex's mouth opened and Clark just followed the music in, pressing and licking and tasting Lex, and it was absolutely perfect, and Clark felt himself shiver. Lex's tongue tangled with his, cool from the water and tasting slightly sweet from whatever he'd been drinking at the club. Clark raised a hand to Lex's shoulder and stroked it over the material, smooth and slippery and wrong, and up over the shoulder until he reached skin at the collar, and then he just drew his fingers back and forth until he felt Lex shake. 

Pulled his mouth away, gasping for air and watching Lex's eyes flutter open to stare at him. "That... was unexpected." Lex's voice sounded nothing like normal, breathy and unsure, and Clark liked that sound more than was probably good for him. 

"That was why I wanted to leave the club." Lex just stared at him, like he was afraid to make a move, to do the wrong thing. Clark smiled. He could decide, that was fine. For now. "Do you mind?" 

Lex grinned. "No." And Clark bent his head back to Lex's and drew his hand down Lex's chest to a hard nipple. Lex gasped against his mouth, and Clark stayed at the nipple, drawing gentle circles around it while he pushed his tongue in harder. Lex's hands came up, settled on his shoulders, at first tentatively and then with greater assurance, and he started to tangle against Clark's tongue and pull Clark's body down against him, hand pulling Clark's shirt up and going for Clark's nipples... 

and Clark couldn't keep track of exactly what he was doing, felt himself in flashes moving against Lex, Lex's body smooth and hard under his, hands under Lex's shirt to find the sweaty perfect skin underneath and mouth on Lex's neck and ear and collarbone. The music swallowed Lex's gasps and moans and his own, driving him to touch faster, press harder, push into Lex's teeth when they closed over his lip, ear, neck... 

One hand found its way down to Lex's waist, smoothing over his belly against the top of the pants, and Lex made a sharp sound which cut through him and bit harder. He slipped his hand over the leather and down, and cupped the length of Lex's erection, feeling his own rub against his pants, and Lex shuddered and brought his hand to push Clark's away. 

"Clark, I-- Christ, hang on a second." It sent an incredible rush through Clark, the idea that he had this much power, the image of Lex just giving in, shaking and helpless and coming where and when Clark said, and he brought his hand back up to Lex's jaw and attacked his mouth again, then pulled away and dropped hard to his knees. 

"Clark..." Lex's eyes were wide and his mouth open, wet pink sending shivers down the length of Clark's body, and he so wanted this, so needed everything from Lex. _Everything_ , every piece he'd held back and protected, kept from Clark when he shouldn't have. 

He fixed his eyes on the bulge in the front of Lex's pants, ran a finger lightly up to the head. Then leaned in, pressed his face into the length of Lex's erection, breathed in leather and sweat and Lex, rubbed his hands along Lex's thighs. 

"Oh, God." Lex's hands gripped his shoulders, steadying himself. 

Clark responded by running his tongue along the fly, music still urging him on. He raised his hands to cup Lex's ass, holding him up and in place when Lex's knees shook. Tilted his head and fit his mouth against the head of Lex's cock, tasting slick leather, vibrations from the music meeting the trembling in Lex's legs pressing into his mouth. He remembered the feel of rubbing himself through thick denim and pressed his tongue hard into the fabric to transmit muffled sensation to Lex's cock, spurred on by Lex's harsh breath above him. Lex was silent at first, but Clark just kept going, licking and pushing and gripping, feeling somehow like this was where he should be, this was what he should be doing. Music like a blessing, like some holy background noise, making this somehow the symbol of everything he wanted from Lex. And Lex would give in, there was no way Clark would let him spin this. 

There was a pause in the music, and he realized Lex had been forming actual words. He pulled away, and the murmurs got louder. 

"God, Clark, please..." Clark had to shut his eyes, reach down and squeeze through his own pants, just hold on for a minute against the plea in that voice. He looked up at Lex's raw face, glistening with sweat and pure need. 

"Please what?" 

Lex's mouth worked soundlessly for a moment, eyes focusing, and that wasn't okay, and Clark leaned in and sucked hard against the leather over Lex's cock. When he looked back up, the eyes were hazy again, lost somewhere behind those half-closed eyelids. 

"Please... Jesus, Clark, please... suck me." It sounded ripped out of him, like he didn't want to give it up, and Clark swallowed against the surge it sent through him. He managed to get the button undone, but the zipper was sticking and he really didn't trust himself not to rip the damn thing. He dropped his hands. 

"Open them." And Lex's hands were shaking worse than his, fumbled at the zipper for a few seconds before managing to get it down, and then Clark pushed his hands aside and reached in. God, the feel of this might well do him in, hot and velvet-smooth skin damp with sweat and Lex shaking and making incoherent noises. He freed Lex's cock from his pants, being very very careful to be gentle, and took a shocked breath in at the scent filling his nose. Lex smelled hot and musky and like himself but different, and Clark just wanted to be _closer_. Lex's hands landed hard on his shoulders, scrabbled and held on. 

He didn't see any point in denying himself, just took a deep breath and moved in and _rubbed_ himself against Lex's cock, skin like worn-out jeans or a horse's nose smoothing over his cheek and forehead and nose and chin, pushing his nose against the base and inhaling hard, trying to get all of the smell, nosing underneath to press his lips against Lex's balls. 

Lex was moving against him, small helpless bucks and jerks against his face, cock slipping over his cheek. "God, Clark, _please_ , Clark..." His voice was thready and near desperate, and so _hot_ , and Clark thought he wanted this almost as badly as Lex did, smooth loose skin against his lower lip not enough, and he teased himself with that thought just a moment longer, taking in the feel of Lex nearly out of control against him, hands tangling in his hair but not pulling, just holding. 

He pulled back and snaked his tongue out, barely brushed against the head of Lex's cock, getting a tiny drop of pre-come and concentrating on the taste, salty and bitter. Lex's hands tightened in his hair, and he moved in, wetting his lips and sliding them slowly over the head, feeling them pushed gradually wider as the soft skin pressed against his tongue. 

"Oh God..." Lex's voice was a guttural groan, lower than he'd ever heard it, and Clark shuddered and closed his eyes. Slid his tongue around the head once, then pressed farther, letting it push against the top of his mouth. God, it was like... like... like nothing ever before, but somehow familiar. Like this was _it_ , something he'd always wanted but hadn't known how to get. He felt stretched and filled and needy and powerful, Lex's groans raking across his skin like nails and hands clenching and tugging and releasing his hair like a tempo. 

He wondered if this was something he was meant to be ashamed of--cocksucker, he thought, but it didn't sound like an insult anymore, sounded like praise that locker-room bullies didn't even know enough to recognize. He tightened his lips and sucked briefly, then pulled back almost to the tip, wrapped a hand around the base. He reminded himself again to be careful, not to go as hard as his own invulnerable skin liked, held Lex like something delicate. 

"God, Clark. I'm-- I'm not going to last for very long," and that was entirely too coherent a sentence, and Clark sucked _hard_ against the head and shook with the force of the cry it startled out of Lex as he began to stroke. 

"Please..." and Lex swallowed and gasped before continuing, and Clark rewarded him by stroking patterns against the soft skin with his tongue, "harder... please, Clark." Clark gripped just a little tighter, moved faster and pressed his tongue up against the vein underneath, and Lex wasn't even making words, just rising and falling groans that kept getting lost in the music. Clark couldn't concentrate on what he was doing anymore, just stroked and licked and thought about not hurting Lex, steeling himself against the too-good feel of Lex rubbing against his lower lip and the soreness in his jaw and the tug against his hair and the muscles bucking under his hands. 

Then Lex was shouting, his hips thrusting just a little, uneven and uncontrolled, and he was--god--coming, hot liquid flooding over Clark's tongue and the back of his mouth, and he swallowed to keep from gagging and pulled his mouth to the tip to suck directly against it, letting it wash bitter and thick over the front of his tongue and swallowing until there was nothing left and Lex was just shuddering in aftershock. 

He pulled away reluctantly and looked up at Lex's face and felt himself leak more pre-come at the look on it, flushed and open and vulnerable, mouth open and chest heaving and eyes heavy-lidded, opening to focus vaguely on Clark's eyes, then mouth. 

"Clark," he said, slowly, like he was tasting the name for the first time. "Jesus, Clark," and he tugged on the hair still wound around his fingers. "Come up here." 

Clark scrambled up, unbalanced by the sheer weight of what he'd done, lips still stretched out of shape and raw new taste in his mouth. He wanted to go lock himself in a room by himself and just process everything for a week, and he wanted to come, right now, wanted Lex to--touch him, and suck him, and talk to him, and maybe fuck him, all at the same time. 

Lex sagged back against the wall, dragged Clark in to him with one hand and kissed him like something delicious, licking into his mouth and cleaning his own taste off Clark's tongue while his hands stroked Clark's face and shoulders, and Clark's small moan escaped and got lost in the music. He realized he was jerking despite his efforts to control himself, leaning into Lex's boneless body and rubbing against him, so fucking hard. 

"Lex..." 

"Shh, Clark, tell me, what do you need?" Lex's eyes wide open now and eager, just like when Clark had said yes to the birthday present, finally let Lex do something for him, and wasn't that a strange connection to draw. Too much to think about now. 

"I don't... I want... I..." He closed his eyes and swallowed, held himself still for long enough to start thinking again, what did he want? What would... what would work, what would be more of the insane high he got from watching Lex's eyes dazed above him? 

"We've got all night, Clark, it doesn't have to be all right now. We can do everything you want," and Christ, yes, it was exactly the same voice, Lex wanted this, wanted the chance to give him this, and that was a start right there. 

The music was still blasting over his skin, and making him feel like he could say anything, do anything, and no one would hear it, Lex would hear it but... in the music, somehow, it wasn't as big a risk. 

"Bedroom." 

Lex's eyes glowed for a moment, then he just turned and led the way. 

Big bed, big enough for--well, lots, and Clark felt that hard edge again, thought of Victoria, of others. Lex and others in that bed, other people seeing that body, and he wanted to wipe them all out of there. 

Lex turned around, looked... ready. Clark wasn't going to have a whole lot of time to figure out what he wanted before his cock made the decision irrelevant. 

"Take off your clothes." He hadn't even realized that was what he was going to say, much less that he was going to growl it, but it was what he wanted, and Lex was shedding everything without a moment's thought, and then he was... long limbs and defined muscles and limp cock and everything Clark had ever wanted. There was an eerily appropriate pause in the music. 

Then it started up again, and Lex must have been a lip-reader to catch Clark's "Get on the bed," because Clark's throat was so tight he barely heard it himself. 

Lex was crawling onto the bed, and Clark wished he could think as fast as he could move, because he'd like to slow this moment down, watch it for hours--totally vulnerable back of Lex's head and curve of spine his fingers itched to trace and beautiful ass which he could have sworn he hadn't been thinking about until he realized that it looked just like he'd been imagining it. Then Lex was turning around, and that was another heart-stopping moment, and Clark thought--oh god, what if it kept being like this? What if it was always like this? 

Lex's smile was huge and gleeful, like they were sharing the best secret ever, and he slid his body down against the covers and stretched his arms above his head to grab the headboard. Show-off, Clark wanted to say, but his mouth was watering. 

"Anything you want, Clark." 

Clark fumbled at his pants, finally ripping them open and freeing his cock. He grabbed it by the base--just last a little while longer, just a _little_ longer--and crawled onto the bed over Lex, throwing a vinyl-covered leg on either side of Lex's torso. Rubbed the head over Lex's chest in a circle, eyes fixed on the way Lex's eyes were following it, the way Lex's smile fell away and his breath came harder as he swallowed, and Christ, Clark _really_ wasn't going to have much more time. 

"Lex." And Lex's eyes shot back up to his face at the harsh sound. God, he looked--stunned, again, like he barely knew how he'd gotten there or what was going to happen next. "Do you-- will you-- " 

"I said anything, Clark. Anything." 

"God--" and Clark held still for a moment, squeezed his eyes shut against the hoarse sound of Lex's voice and willed himself back again. Then he opened his eyes and moved forward on the bed, not letting himself even think about what he was doing, but Lex's eyes were still on him and the corner of his mouth was tugging up into a fierce grin. Then his eyes dropped back down to Clark's cock and Clark moved the last inch, wrapped one hand around his cock and braced the other against the headboard, and pressed against Lex's mouth. 

Lex's eyes flicked back up, daring Clark to watch as his mouth opened wide enough for Clark to just push inside, music and cock and dance and the whole fucking night pressed inside Lex's tight mouth and bucking just a little, and Lex's eyes were just _gleaming_ at him, tongue darting up against and under his cock, pressing and sucking and swallowing around him, and hands coming around to hold Clark's ass, hold him to Lex's face--"God, _Lex_!"--careful, careful, trying so hard to keep himself under something approaching control, _not_ going to fuck Lex's mouth like he wanted, but god, Lex was swallowing again, and those _eyes_ , and Clark couldn't hold on any more and... "Lex!" 

Coming like everything was rushing out of him, blackness pressing in around his vision, closing in around Lex's face, but Clark kept his eyes open and fixed on Lex's bright eyes and the motion of his throat swallowing as Clark's body jerked helplessly and Lex... watched. 

Then finally, finally emptied, like the whole night had built to this and was now complete. He gasped a few times, trying to draw some sanity back in with air, and pulled gently out of Lex's mouth before collapsing onto the bed beside him. 

Clark realized after a moment of staring dazedly at the ceiling that he'd half expected the music to finish when he did, maybe for the whole hallucinatory evening to disappear and land him back in his loft with his hand wrapped stickily around himself. Then he realized that Lex hadn't said anything, and he was brought to full awareness by a sudden burst of fear--had he hurt him? Scared him? Bored him? Should he apologize? Leave? Check for injuries? 

He rolled over to find Lex watching him with a closely guarded expression on his face, and Clark tried to gather his scrambled brain enough to interpret it. This was important, dammit, and he couldn't fumble it just because he'd had the best damn orgasm ever. Which was making him grin stupidly, and stare at Lex's mouth instead of coming up with something intelligent to say, stupid, stupid... Hey. Lex was starting to smile. And he hadn't said anything at all yet! 

"How are you feeling, Clark?" 

Well, somehow he'd managed to do something right, and he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. Lex's mouth, on the other hand... He shook his head and managed to raise his eyes. 

"God, Lex, that was... that was... Are you okay?" 

The smile widened. "Is that what had you looking so worried over there? I'm fine, Clark. In fact, I would put myself as several steps above fine. I'm wondering how you are, however. Because this doesn't have to change anything in our friendship. You don't have to worry that I'll be expecting anything from you once we return to Smallville." 

"I... Lex, you think I... no! I mean, no, that's not... oh, hell. Look, this wasn't some spur-of-the-moment thing. I mean it was, but... I mean, I wasn't planning it, but... crap." 

Lex raised an eyebrow. 

"What I mean is, I hadn't really thought about it before, but I have been thinking about it"--oh great, now he was blushing--"pretty much all night. I mean, since the club." 

"You were thinking about kissing me at the club. That doesn't mean you'd thought this far, Clark, and I didn't mean to put any pressure on you to--" 

"No, Lex. I wanted to do what I did--all of that. And I... I liked it. And I think I'd like to do it again, maybe. Maybe more than once. But we don't have to, I mean, we can just--" 

"Shut up, Clark." Lex grinned. "We can do that as many times as you'd like." 

"Oh. Um. Okay." Clark thought his brain was about to shut down completely, and that was okay. Who needed a brain if you could have Lex looking at you like this? Something, though, had to say something. Had to tell Lex that it wasn't just tonight, that they weren't going to go back to Lex looking and Clark not seeing. "Lex, this is... what I want. _This_ is what I want." 

Lex's smile stretched wider, like he got it. Clark thought he got it, which was good, because his brain was in the final stages of shutting down and handing control back to his cock. 

Lex rolled onto him, pressing skin to skin down the length of their bodies, bracing himself so his still-smiling mouth hovered just above Clark's. 

"I can give you this." 


End file.
